The bad trip
by batistassohot
Summary: This is my first story so yah its pretty bad and stupid but i had to make one.


It was about midsummer when kakashi decided they should have a vacation, sakura said she couldn't come for some reason. So here was sasuke having to listen to a overly excited naruto and kakashi yelling at him every four seconds to walk normal and shut up. After what seemed like hours of mindless noise they reached a high bamboo fence." Okay, you two behave and don't be surprised by any thing you see here", kakashi said right before the giant fence begin to open. Sasuke was about to ask what he meant when suddenly a herd of barley dressed woman ran from the open gates. All of a sudden they were cover with woman and the air was fulled with girl's voices. Sasuke could feel body on all sides of him grind and touch him and his lower half. "Girls get in there and finish your chores, I mean it or no dinner tonight", said a silky sedative voice from somewhere in the sea of body's. As suddenly as they came they all went thought the gates again, the owner of the commanding voice leaned against a large tree near the gate. The woman's long dark hair hung past her shoulders and rested on large breasts, her short kimono had a embroidered dragon winding around her exposed thigh. "Don't mind the girls, there always happy when we get male visitors", the woman said as she started to walk towards kakashi. "Kakashi, it's been a while, this your group of trouble makers?", the woman said as she stood nonsaliont before kakshi. "You could say that mai, this is naruto and sasuke", kakashi said as point out as to the odd woman. The women kakashi called mai smiled at as then begin to talk to kakashi about there past as she directed us in the gates. The woman now known as mai showed us are quarters before leading kakashi away but soon there were knocks on the door. For most of the day sasuke ignored them but after of two hours he answered the knocks. A girl with long black hair bound up by beards and a short pink floral print kimono stood there with a crimson blush on her beautiful face." What do you want?", sasuka said just a sarcastically, the girl said nothing but reached up and kissed him. Sasuke stood there for a second with surprise before he wound his arms around the unknown girl's thin waist. They stood there making out just before the girl pushed him hard in his room and shut the door. Before sasuke could say any thing the girls lips were on his again and sasuke could feel her small warm hands working his pants off, without saying a word the girl throw throw sasuke to the floor and begin to pull off her own cloths. Sasuke didn't say a word as he notice that she wore no wrapping underneath her kimono what so ever, as soon as her kimono hit the ground she was on him again tarring at him cloths. Just before he stuck his member in her opening he asked. "why are you doing this?", he never got a answer because before he know what he was doing he was pushing in and out the moaning girl's wet opening. After a few minutes he came and he lay on the cold floor as the girl cleaned his member with her mouth. Just as she came she, she left with out a word or even a name. Soon after she left a nother girl with long blond hair came by and had her way with sasuke. By nightfall sasuke had fucked eight different people not even counting the two threesomes he had. After a girl with auburn hair and a birthmark on her inner thigh naruto silently slipped thought. "Did they get you to? They keep coming and I don't know how many more times I can get hard", naruto said as he looked out a small window on the wall. As soon as sasuke was about to replied two girls with big tits grabbed naruto and took him to his room again. Soon he heard moans from narutos room, from pain or pleasure he couldn't tell. Soon a short haired girl came in and started to blow him. At dinner time kakashi was finally seen sitting next to mai with his silvery hair messed and rumpled. Right before a group of girl got him again sasuke managed to talk to kakashi," they won't stop coming and im so ……..", sasuke never got to finish because a group of new girls dragged him away. The only thing he heard was "have fun with them". After a night of no sleep and nothing but sex sasuke didn't even go to breakfast. Naruto came in to check on him before going to find a hiding place, after a hour of sleep the first girl of the day came in and started to fuck him. Thought out the day he had verse partners again but along the way he was taught how to clean out a woman. Early the next morning kakashi woke him and told him it was time to go, they stood there as kakashi bid his good bye mai. Some of the girls he slept with came out and said good bye but odd as was even thought him penis hurt like hell he enjoyed his time at the mysterious with on name. When they finally got home sakura told then what a great spa trip she had and ask how there was trip and were they went. Of course they were training and was just deep in the forest and sakura know nothing better for as long as she lived all thought she always asked were sasuke he learned how to be so good in bed and talked about his trip.


End file.
